Till the End of Time
by AngelMiko289
Summary: For the two lovers, love lasts forever... Even through death... Until the end of time...


A/N: Hello once again! I know that I should be updating my other fanfics, but I was listening to a song on the computer, and it inspired me to type this one-shot… Let me warn you, it is depressing, so if you like really cheerful one-shots and fanfics, let me recommend you to my other various one-shots that I have… But by all means, do not read this if you don't like depressing one-shots! This has a character death in it, and I'll put another warning after this author's note about it. So if you don't like character death, please don't read this. This was purely made up because of a song that I was listening to on my computer. And, out of all things, please don't flame me… Kill my idiot plot bunnies instead.

-

-

-

-

_**WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH! TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!**_

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, otherwise, I wouldn't have made this one-shot at all.

-

-

-

-

__

'Till The End of Time

-

-

By: AngelMiko289

-

-

The leaves swirled around, as the rain clouds rolled in, the occasionally thunder cracking and then the sound of the harsh, cold wind, blowing harshly against the trees.

Near the Higurashi Shrine, underneath a big tree, there was a solitary figure, a woman in her late twenties, her black hair swept up into a loose bun, with the occasional wisp of hair coming out of the unkempt, loose bun.

She was sitting down on the grass, staring at what was in front of her, which was a gray tombstone, with the kanji symbol of 'Inuyasha' written on it, in what seems an unsteady hand.

The woman traced the symbols, not caring that the harsh wind is chilling deep into her skin, and her simple black dress was blowing severely against her legs.

"Inuyasha…" the woman muttered as she set down her hand that was tracing the tombstone, and felt that tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

She quickly blinked her blue-gray eyes, getting rid of the tears that were about to appear. She then shifted so that she was now sitting next to the tombstone.

"Hey Inuyasha… It's me Kagome…" as the woman, who was Kagome, paused, not sure what else to say, "Did you know Miroku and Sango got married? They have adorable kids. One of them is named Yoko, an adorable girl, and the other is named… right after you…"

Another pause as Kagome watched the rain cascade from the dark clouds.

"Everyone misses you… Including Shippo. He considered you as his father… He's training really hard so that he can be as strong as you, and maybe surpass you… In a way, he's so much like you; he's like your first son…"

There was soon another pause as she lightly traced some patterns over the tombstone.

Then she decided to bring up another topic that bothered her.

"Did you know Inuyasha? Did you know that after you died that I found out that I was pregnant?" she whispered to the general direction of the tombstone.

She gently touched the tombstone, like it was a real, live person, "You gave me a son… Just after you died, I found out that I had a child, our son, in me. Is that why you didn't let me help you?"

Tears started to form once again as she continued to talk, "You were a selfish baka Inuyasha… My selfish baka."

Kagome then sniffed, "But, I'm glad that you gave me my son Inuyasha."

She then paused, not because of the sudden feeling of the rain against her skin, but as to try to find words to describe her loved one, "He's so much like you… You would be proud of him. He has your amber eyes, and my black hair. But, he has your adorable doggy ears, and your face. He also has your brash attitude and my love for humanity…"

Another pause, and a sniffle, "He misses you too… Just like me Inuyasha…"

Kagome then stopped touching the tombstone, "I miss you Inuyasha… I miss you so much…" she sobbed out, as hot tears ran down her face, in contrast of the rain that ran down her face.

As she sobbed, she curled her knees to her chest and then hugged them with all her might, "You would be proud of him Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all love him…" another pause, "He is named after your father… The person that you wanted to surpass… Inutashio…. In dedication to both you and your father. Both of you died the same way, you protecting me… And your father protecting your mother… both of you did it to save the women that you loved."

Another choked sob filled the air, and for a minute, the only sound filling the air was the thunder and the rain, coming down like rapids.

"I still love you so much…" Kagome whispered as she clutched her hand into a fist, around a rosary. The same rosary that used to hang around her husband's neck.

"Mom…" a small voice suddenly said.

Kagome snapped her head up and saw her son, standing there under an umbrella, wearing a red poncho and yellow boots, "Let's go inside… Grandma and Uncle are waiting inside with some hot cocoa."

Kagome quickly rubbed her eyes and nodded to her son, "I'll be there. Give me a second Inu-chan."

When she saw a worried look on her son's face, she smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry. I'll be there in a minute, now shoo! Go tell Grandma to finish making the hot cocoa."

Her son looked at his mother once more, before walking away, his boots making a plopping noise as he walked across the now muddy ground.

As she watched her son disappear, her smile faded, as she looked at the object she was clutching.

Kagome then kissed the object tenderly and then moved so that she was now leaning over the grave, and then dug a small hole in the middle of the grave and placed it into the hole and dug it up again, "Happy anniversary Inuyasha… I love you…"

She then stood up, and walked away, tears blurring her eyes, as memories of the two of them flashed through her eyes.

'_I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha…'_

'_SIT BOY!'_

'_I'm not crying!'_

'_My name is K-A-G-O-M-E!!'_

'_Idiot!'_

'_I love you Inuyasha…'_

'_Inuyasha…'_

"I will always love you Inuyasha… 'till the end of time…"

-

-

-

-

As the days and time went by, a few years, and several visits from Kagome later, the grave remained there, the tombstone not worn away from the weather, the engraving as sharp and readable as ever.

It was said that the tomb was protected by a great miko, who was the lover of the hanyou, who had loved him 'till the end of time.

Those who visit the said grave, and the Higurashi Shrine, often notice something odd about the said grave of the hanyou.

In the middle of the grave, there was a small part that seemed to be dug up. At the exact place where Kagome Higurashi had left the rosary of the hanyou.

But when the dirt is removed from the said hole, nothing is there, except more dirt.

Some say that it was stolen from some people that were often seen living at the shrine, their clothing not of the modern era.

Some say it was a spirit that had taken the rosary only for kicks.

But, the wife of that hanyou knows the real truth of what happened to it.

Love does indeed last 'till the end of time.

-

-

-

-

A/N: I hope that the ending didn't confuse you all… This one-shot took a while to update, especially since I was trying to make ends meet with school work and such…

Unluckily for me anyways…

But, I'm back and I have more inspiration then ever!

Now, I would really like to thank my friend, and the beta-reader of this one-shot, who has done an excellent job by the way, thetemptedangel:-D

I hope you check out her fics, especially if you like the cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender!

Anyways, I hope that you R&R!


End file.
